


The Odds Are Against Us

by acreativename9



Series: Mass Effect: Where Everyone Is Gay [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Citadel DLC, F/F, Lesbians in Space, Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acreativename9/pseuds/acreativename9
Summary: Where it's the Citadel DLC scene...but gay.





	The Odds Are Against Us

Shepard felt rather exposed as she stepped inside the casino. For the special occasion, she found her best outfit, which was just a simile black and white dress, and tried her best to look casual as she walked through the mildly busy casino. Shepard had never dolled herself up before, never found the right opportunity or even the right people to do it for, so as she glanced around, she felt very self-conscious and felt as though everyone was watching her.

Remembering the area where Miranda asked to meet her, she headed in that direction, looking around her to keep an eye out for her girlfriend. Reaching the area, Shepard paused, turning her head until a bright red from the corner of her eye caught her attention, and when she followed the colour she felt as though she forgot how to breath.

Shepard had always known just how beautiful Miranda Lawson was, but when her eyes found Miranda, everything else in the universe didn’t seem to matter. The worries she had that people were watching her were now non-existent, Shepard was so entranced with Miranda’s beauty that she just forgotten.

The commander trailed her eyes over the woman, smiling approvingly at the red dress which complimented her body. Moving her eyes back up, Shepard noticed that the woman had a small smirk on her face causing her to flush once she realised she was caught. 

Clearing her throat slightly, Shepard walked over to her, “Miranda.” She said in greeting.

“You clean up well, Shepard.” The biotic complimented, now taking her turn to eye the commander, making her blush even more. Chuckling at her effect she had on the woman, Miranda turned around to the table behind her and started to place her bet, “Thought we might try an evening out.”

“Sounds like you have some time to catch your breath.” Shepard said, while they watched the wheel spin.

“I do. Just…not used to it. Feeling a bit lost. It’s kind of sad, really. Got to thinking we needed a break. No point saving the galaxy if we can’t enjoy it once in a while.” 

Shepard smiled lightly, “I have to say I’m a bit surprised.”

“I thought you might be. I can be severe.” 

“You’re focused. Believe me, I understand.” Shepard understood more than enough.

“I was thinking about our talk earlier, about having a normal life.” Miranda said, causing a small smile to appear on the other woman’s face as she thought about their convection. Miranda was about to continue but the flashing number of the wheel distracted her, “Damn,” she muttered, looking down at her chips, none of them being the right one, “I’m not very good at this.” She said, before looking over at the woman beside her, “Truth is, Shepard, I’m not very good at being normal, either. Bit of a disaster, really.”

She smiled back at the woman, “I get it.” More than Miranda knew, “We just need a little practice.”

“Any ideas?”

Shepard’s smile grew as she moved closer to Miranda, to stand behind her, “Oh, I’ve got some ideas.” She teased, slowly wrapping her arms around the slightly shorter woman, and rested her chin on her shoulder, shivering as she felt her hair brush against her cheek, “Miranda, you’re here, you’re beautiful, and I have you to myself.” She said, gently pressing her lips to the other woman’s shoulder, feeling them move as Miranda laughed, “So tonight I’m just going to be a regular woman taking her best girl out on the town.”

The biotic smiled, turning her head towards Shepard, “No space heroes or super spies?”

“Nope. Just bright lights, a few games and some very foolish choices.” She laughed, tucking her chin into Miranda’s neck, “Agreed?”

The woman laughed with her, “Agreed. I’m going to need more wine.”

As she said that, Shepard noticed a waiter walking behind the pair, “Get this woman more wine.” She commanded.

“You’re pretty sexy when you’re pushy.” They both smiled at each other, taking comfort with one another. “What now?” Miranda questioned after a short while.

“Let’s spin the wheel and see what happens.” Nodding, Miranda listened and letting her hand slip out of Shepard’s to reach forward to place her bets, putting them all on one number.

“The odds are against us, you know.” Shepard picked up on the double meaning, she sometimes couldn’t help but think the same.

“Maybe, but I’ve got a good feeling about this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
